Question: Vanessa starts counting at 46, and she counts by fours. If 46 is the 1st number that Vanessa counts. what is the 10th number that she counts?
Answer: What is the first number that she counts? $46$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&46 + 4 \\ &= 50\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&46 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 46 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 54\end{align*}$ What is the 10th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&46 + (9\times4) \\ &= 46 + 36 \\ &= 82\end{align*}$